One Night Stand
by imcalyptus
Summary: WATTPAD; (at) cabeteye


**One Night Stand**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.JaeYong (Jaehyun; Taeyong).**

 **.**

Boys love; Mature Content; OOC;

.

Kids? Menjauh dulu ya dek

.

 **... cabeteye0l...**

 **...**

Jung Jaehyun. Pewaris tunggal Jung Corp. Pemuda yang lahir di Amerika 28 tahun silam itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mengabaikan seseorang yang terus berbicara panjang lebar di depannya.

"Yak! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Pemuda Thailand, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Untungnya dia mempunyai nama panggilan yang singkat. Ten. Sangat singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

"Haahh" Helaan nafas menjadi jawaban untu pemuda manis bertindik itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Hampir 15 menit aku bercerita dan reaksi hanya _'haahh'_? Ku rasa kau memang butuh hiburan Direktur Muda"

"Lalu?"

"What? Yak! Jika kau bukan sahabat ku apalagi sepupu Nakamoto itu sudah sedari dulu ku tendang kau dari planet ini Jung"

Ten menggebrak meja. Berdiri dengan kasar sampai kursi yang tadi menopang tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang. Menutup pintu dengan keras.

Bukannya dia tidak mendengarkan curhatan hati seorang Ten. Hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk ikut campur dalam perkara hubungan orang. Belum 10 detik kepergian Ten, pintunya kembali terbuka, tapi dengan yang lebih _manusiawi /_?

"Ceramah apa lagi dia?" Nakamoto Yuta. Kekasih pemuda Thailand tadi. Menatap sekilas kursi yang sudah berpindah dari posisinya. Berdiri menyender pada daun pintu.

"Kekasih mu bicara selama 10-ah 15 menit tentang kau yang melarangnya ini itu, tanpa jeda. Sudah seperti wanita yang datang bulan saja" Kembali membaca berkas-berkas yang harus ditanda tangani.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam. Jaehyun sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang masih tercecer di hadapannya. Sedang pemuda berdarah Jepang itu hanya diam sambil menatap sepupunya.

 **...**

Dan disini lah Jaehyun. Duduk di sofa single. Melirik malas dua anak adam yang sibuk bercumbu dengan tangan keduanya merayap menyentuh titik-titik sensitive di tubuh pasangannya.

Sebelumnya dia sudah menolak untuk pergi ketempat ini.

 _'Minggu lalu aku baru kesana'_ Alasan simple. Ten tetaplah sahabat keras kepala. Ditarik paksa dan tubuhnya di dorong masuk dalam mobil yang sudah di isi sepupunya sebagai pengemudi.

Dua orang di sampingnya ini benar-benar sudah terputus urat malunya. Kancing kemeja putih keduanya sudah terlepas. Rambut basah berantakan. Dan _zipper_ celana yang terbuka.

'Setidaknya telanjanglah di kamar hotel bodoh' Jaehyun membatin. Soju di gelasnya lebih menarik daripada harus bersusah-susah mengutarakan nasehatnya.

Jaehyun tidak tau jika sepupunya itu belajar ilmu kebatinan di Jepang sana. Karena setelah Jaehyun menasehati _lewat batin_ , Yuta sudah berdiri dan memapah Ten yang sudah di kerubungi nafsu.

"Pulanglah jika kau bosan. Aku akan bermalam di hotel" Yuta melemparkan kunci mobilnya. Dan di balas anggukan singkat Jaehyun.

Belum ada 5 detik, matanya menoleh pada seorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sofa panjang bekas sepupu dan sahabatnya bergumul tadi.

"Ck. Chanyeol hyung kemana sih?"

Love at first sight. Jaehyun tidak percaya omong kosong itu. Tapi kenapa dadanya berdebar hanya karena bocah yang mendumal sambil menempelkan segelas Soju di ujung bibirnya?.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum. Kau bisa kepanasan" Taeyong terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba disamping. Jaehyun menyentuh paha terbalut celana jeans itu.

"Enghh.. Aku. Hanya. Minum. 2 gelas. Ehh sebenarnya 3 gelas sih." Taeyong menjawab diselingi cegukan. Efek dari Soju sudah bereaksi. Tubuhnya semakin panas karna sentuhan tak langsung pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Menggenggam telapak tangan di pahanya dan tiba-tiba Taeyong merangkak ke atas pangkuannya dengan mata sayu berkilau keputusasaan yang menyiksa di bagian selatannya.

Jaehyun tak tahan untuk tidak menyambar bibir merah yang seakan mengundangnya. Mencumbu penuh nafsu. Tak di duga Taeyong membalasnya tak kalah agresif. Jaehyun terkejut, bocah di pangkuannya benar-benar hebat.

"Tidak disini sayang. Kita lanjutkan di apartemen ku" Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh kecil Taeyong. Menggeram rendah karna lidah basah yang terus menjilati telinga dan lehernya. Tangannya membalas meremat pinggang ramping dan _butt_ kenyal Taeyong.

20 menit bukan waktu singkat untuk Jaehyun. Berkonsentrasi pada dua tujuan itu sulit yaitu _jalan_ dan _kenikmatan_. Seharusnya dia tidak membawa Taeyong ke apartemen. Terlalu jauh, hotel harusnya menjadi jalur alternatif. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan Taeyong tau tempat tinggalnya. Perlu di garis bawahi _**Jaehyun ingin Taeyong tau**_ , setelah Yuta dan Ten pastinya.

Taeyong terus saja menggegam tangan kirinya. Mengusapkan dari pipi, bibir, leher, dada, perut dan paha dalamnya. Tak lupa menggigit sensual bibirnya menahan gairah.

Sampai di pintu apartemen Jaehyun benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Perutnya terus di gesek sengaja oleh penis tegang bocah itu.

Di jatuhkan tubuh Taeyong di ranjangnya. Membuat Taeyong terkikik, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang. Menggigit jari telunjuk tak lupa mata bulatnya menatap menggoda Jaehyun.

Taeyong bergetar ketika Jaehyun melepaskan ikat pinggang. Menurut nya terlalu di buat _slow motion_. Dan Taeyong tidak terlalu sabar untuk itu. Melucuti pakaiannya sendiri daripada harus membuang waktu menunggu Jaehyun selesai dengan kain penutup terakhir.

Waktu terus berjalan dan keduanya sudah telanjang bulat. Jaehyun menjilat pusar Taeyong lalu naik menyusu pada puting kecil yang mengeras. Satu tangannya membungkus penis Taeyong, memijat hingga keluar sedikit cairan bening di ujung.

Desahan Taeyong semakin menggila. Perutnya serasa melilit. Lalu tiba-tiba Jaehyun melepaskan semua sentuhannya.

"Sialan. Sentuh aku lagi, ku mohon" Sudut mata Taeyong berair. Bukannya iba, Jaehyun malah merasa gemas. Memberikan penis tegangnya pada mulut Taeyong. Tanpa ragu Taeyong menjilat, menghisap dan memasukan penis besar Jaehyun semakin dalam sampai menyodok tenggorokan.

Di rasa sudah cukup Jaehyun melepas penisnya dan membalik tubuh Taeyong. Menungging.

Sekali lagi Jaehyun sudah di ambang kewarasan. Lubang merah muda berkedut langsung di depan mata dan bonus sepasang pantat bulat kenyal. Pertama kalinya Jaehyun begitu tegang. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Jaehyun langsung melesakkan dalam penisnya.

Taeyong menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Menjerit tertahan ketika lubangnya terasa seperti sobek.

Jaehyun tau. Berhenti sejenak dan mengecupi bahu putih dibawahnya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit.

Taeyong memaju mundur pantat bulatnya. Dan Jaehyun tau selanjutnya. Menusuk, menenggelamkan seluruh batang penisnya. Mata Jaehyun tak lepas dari pantat di hadapannya, menampar sampai menimbulkan rona merah membuat penisnya semakin tenggelam dan bergetar. Keduanya menggeram dalam ciuman dalam. Taeyong menarik bibirnya sekedar untuk berteriak di sertai cairan kental keluar mengotori sprei. Sampai menjelang pagi, mereka terjatuh bersamaan dengan sperma yang entah keluar keberapa kali merembes keluar begitu banyak.

 **...**

Matahari memamerkan sinarnya. Membiaskan cahaya pada dua sejoli yang masih berbalut selimut. Jaehyun, salah satu dari dua pemuda yang pertama membuka mata. Niatnya ingin meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku di tubuhnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika sesuatu menimpa perutnya. Tatapan lembut di layangkan untuk seorang bocah yang masih terlelap seperti bayi suci. Berbeda dengan bocah liar yang semalam memohon dengan mata berkaca-berkaca.

Entah dorongan darimana. Jaehyun mendekat mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka itu begitu menggoda. Satu inci lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir bocah itu.

Chup~

Kecupan lembut di layangkan pada dahi tertutup poni bocah manis itu.

Menggelengkan kepala. Bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun tidak meninggalkan partner sex nya dengan berlembar-lembar uang di samping tubuh telanjang si partner. Dan apa-apan sekarang dia berlaku lembut pada bocah yang bahkan ia tak tau namanya.

Taeyong mengerjap beberapa kali. Tangannya terulur mencari keberadaan benda persegi. Meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menscroll layar ponsel nya. 15 panggilan tak terjawab. 10 pesan belum terbaca.

Menguap lebar. Belum sempat membaca satu teks pun ponsel di genggamannya berbunyi.

Kim Doyoung calling.

"YAK! KEMANA SAJA KAU, LEE TAEYONG. MEMBUAT KU DI HUKUM BERDIRI DI TENGAH PINTU KELAS" Taeyong meringis, lalu menutup telinga.

"Hey jangan berteriak. Telinga ku berdenging asal kau tau" Mengabaikan orang yang mendumal di sebrang.

Tunggu. _Di hukum?. Berdiri di depan pintu kelas?_.

'Seingat ku sepulang sekolah kemarin aku langsung mengerjakan tugas matematika itu. Harusnya bocah bodoh itu sudah menyontek dan bebas dari hukuman kan?'

Pukul 09.45. Tandanya dia terlambat-ah tidak lebih tepat membolos.

"Hey Lee, kau masih hidup?" Klik. Taeyong menekan tombol merah dan melempar ponselnya.

"WAAA APA-APAAN INI?" Matanya semakin membulat melihat tubuh telanjangnya yang terbalut selimut. Mengendus lengan, bantal, selimut dan sprai. Ini bau sperma.

"Sialan. Ibu~ anak mu yang tampan ini di perkosa~"

Oke. Taeyong tidak akan berteriak jika dia yang memperkosa. Tapi kenyataannya dia yang di perkosa. Mengingat sekarang daerah pribadi belakangnya terasa sakit. Punggungnya pun juga nyeri.

"Sial. Sial. Sial" Taeyong mengacak rambutnya. Mengusap kasar lengan, dada, leher juga wajahnya.

Suara pintu terbuka reflek Taeyong mengubah posisi. Berbaring dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai hidungnya. Matanya mengikuti gerakan pria berhanduk sepinggang itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jaehyun sadar dirinya tidak suka basa-basi. Tapi kali ini mulutnya bergerak sendiri.

"Berapa kali kau mengeluarkan sperma mu di dalam ku?" Sungguh frontal mulut mu Lee Taeyong. Tidak peduli dengan umur si lawan bicara.

"Kau sendiri yang memohon untuk terus berada di dalam mu. Apa kau menyesal?"

"Jika kau wanita aku tak akan menyesal. Tapi kenyataan memang pahit. Kau seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama seperti ku. Lebih menyesal lagi kau yang _memasuki_ ku"

Jaehyun tak menghiraukan ocehan frontal bocah diranjangnya. Memakai kemeja putih. Sebuah ide sedikit jahil terlintas.

Menjatuhkan handuk nya.

"WAAA. Bajingan gila. Bedebah sinting. Pemerkosa ulung. Mati saja kau" Taeyong berteriak kesetanan. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Succes_. Jaehyun menyeringai. Bocah itu membuatnya ingin bermain-main. Bicaranya yang frontal membuatnya semakin tertarik. Andai Jaehyun bisa melihat wajah Taeyong memerah di dalam selimut.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Atau kau ingin melakukan morning sex dengan ku, hem?"

" _Shut up!_ Tanpa kau suruh aku memang sudah berniat untuk pulang"

Jaehyun tak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya pada cermin lebar yang memantulkan tubuh polos sibuk memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Memakainya dengan susah payah.

"Hey kau tak meminta tarif pada ku?"

"Kau makan saja. Aku tidak butuh"

Suara pintu tertup dengan keras. Jaehyun menyeringai.

"Bocah itu benar-benar menggairah kan" Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala. Jatuh hati pada partner sex nya memang tak pernah terlintas di otak jenius nya. Tapi bocah bar-bar itu mengubah nya dalam satu malam hanya karna perilaku _bitchy_ nya. Jaehyun merasa sudah gila. Lebih gila lagi dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu.

 **...**

Sudah seminggu Yuta dan Ten di buat bingung dengan kelakuan Jaehyun. Mereka tau, _adik kecilnya_ memang Workholic. Tapi ini bahkan melebihi batas. Ruangan ini bahkan lebih pantas di sebut kamar pribadi orang yang depresi karna putus cinta.

Setiap pagi ruangan itu di penuhi buntalan kertas, pakian kerja yang berserakan karna memang sudah seminggu Jaehyun tidak menempati apartemen dan memilih tidur di sofa panjang yang biasa di duduki klien nya.

Dan sudah ke seratus kali Ten bertanya _'Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa partner sex mu malam itu yang membuat mu jadi sedikit gila?_ ' Tak ada jawaban dari Jaehyun selain mengabaikannya. _Jadi benar ya?_

 **...**

Taeyong meletakan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Memunggungi Doyoung yang baru mendudukan pantatnya di kursi dengan sekotak susu pisang di tangan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari kemarin lusuh banget kayak bulu bebek gak kena air sebulan. Lihat tuh bibir mu mau meletus"

"Sialan banget sih" Doyoung terkekeh. Walaupun sahabat seperjuangannya ini sedang dalam mood buruk tapi tetap saja menggodanya selalu jadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau boleh kok bercerita pada ku. Kita kan sudah seperti kembar siam. Slrup"

 _'Mungkin berbagi dengannya bisa mengurangi beban di kepala ku'_

"Kau ingat kejadian seminggu lalu? Ayah ku masih mempermasalahkannya" Taeyong mulai bercerita. Menyangga dagu dengan kedua kepalan tangan.

"Oh jadi itu yang membuat mu miskin? Slurp"

Simpang empat terukir di dahi Taeyong. Untung Doyoung itu satu-satunya teman. Dalam artian _pembuat onar_. Jadi kasihan juga kalau kepalan tangannya ikut beraksi pada mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Adakah bahasa yang sedikit enak di dengar Kim?" Lagi-lagi Doyoung terkekeh.

"Iya-iya. Jadi apa yang membuat mu diam dan hanya memakan bekal _sandwich_ dan sebotol susu coklat, hem?"

"Uang jajan ku di potong 90%. Hanya cukup untuk bayar bus pulang-pergi. Untung ibu selalu menaruh emm lebih tepat memaksa sih, sekotak _sandwich_ dan susu di tas ku"

"Harusnya kau bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti ku. Aku kan sudah melarang mu untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Hanya karna ajakan Park Chanyeol itu saja kau langsung meng-iya-kan"

"Ck. Sudahlah pergi sana. Jangan dekati aku. Tak ada gunanya juga aku bercerita pada mu"

Bukan Doyoung namanya kalau akan tersinggung dengan ucapan Taeyong. Kan sudah di jelaskan mereka itu sahabat seperjuangan. Kembar siam. Sama-sama bermulut pedas. Jadi Doyoung memilih menyeruput susu pisangnya dengan tenang. Dan Taeyong kembali ke posisi awal. Meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

 **...**

Disini lah Taeyong. Memainkan ponsel menghiraukan Ayahnya yang sibuk berbicara pada wanita cantik sebagai sekertaris sang Ayah.

Setelah menyetujui kesepakatan yang di buat Ayahnya yang bertema :

 _"Ingin semua fasilitas mu kembali?" Taeyong menoleh. Menatap Ayahnya tak percaya. Pasti hanya bercanda. Batin Taeyong_

 _"Ayah serius Taeyong" Kepala keluarga itu melepas kacamata kerjanya._

 _"Tentu saja aku mau Ayah. Tapi kenapa?" Bukannya dia tak mau hanya heran saja. Apa Ayah kerasukan roh neneknya yang meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Sebab hanya neneknya yang sayang dan mengabulkan apapun yang dia mau. Itu pikiran bejat Taeyong pada sang Ayah._

 _"Kau harus melakukan apa yang Ayah mau" Bukan pertanyaan. Melainkan pernyataan. Taeyong menunggu Ayahnya meneruskan ucapannya._

 _"Pertama. Selesai pelajaran terakhir kau harus langsung pulang. Itu untuk mobil._

 _Kedua. Jika ada pertemuan dengan klien di luar kantor kau harus ikut. Itu untuk tidak memaksa ibu mu memberi bekal._

 _Ketiga. Kau harus mulai belajar untuk menjadi penerus Ayah. Untuk seisi dompet mu kembali"_

 _Oke. Itu mudah._

 _"Di perusahaan keluarga Jung. Disana kau akan di awasi langsung oleh pemiliknya saat ini. Jung Jaehyun. Setiap sepulang sekolah dan hari libur kau harus ada disana" Taeyong mengernyit. Dan langsung menyuarakan protes._

 _"Kenapa tidak di perusahaan Ayah sendiri? Dan hari libur waktunya istirahat, bukannya semua pekerja juga libur?"_

 _"Ayah ingin melihat kemajuan mu tanpa sentuhan tangan Ayah. Memang, terkecuali Jaehyun. Akhir-akhir ini dia memilih lembur dan Jaehyun setuju untuk membimbing mu disana"_

 _Demi semua surga dunia nya. Mobil dan Uang. Taeyong menyetujui syarat dari Ayahnya. Taeyong mengangguk._

Tenggorakannya terasa kering. Menunggu 10 menit yang seperti 10 tahun, menurut Taeyong.

"Masihkah lama Ayah?"

"Ayah memang sengaja datang lebih awal Taeyong" Dahinya berkerut. Inginnya mengumpat tapi Ayahnya ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia tak mau kalo surganya kembali di sita. Bisa-bisa mulut sialan Doyoung akan terus membully nya. Mengatainya jatuh miskinlah, anak TK karna masih membawa bekal-lah. Kapan-kapan dia akan akan ke gereja, mengutuk agar sahabat sialannya itu merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Itu janjinya ngomong-ngomong.

"Apa aku terlambat Paman?" Taeyong terlalu malas untuk sekedar menoleh ataupun membungkuk pada orang yang membuatnya _mati bosan_.

"Tentu tidak Jaehyun-ah. Duduk lah" Keduanya mulai membicara kan tentang bisnis pastinya. Dan Taeyong sungguh tak tertarik dengan topik ini.

Taeyong merasa di abaikan. Kehadirannya disini seperti kasat mata.

"Apa dia putra mu Paman?" Tanya Jaehyun setelah lama berbincang.

Taeyong berdiri merasa pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya.

"Lee Taeyong" Tanpa menatap lawannya Taeyong kembali duduk.

"Berapa umur mu?"

 _'Sok akrab sekali sih orang ini'_

"Belum genap 17 tah-un" Mata bulat Taeyong semakin melebar. Hampir saja ia layangkan ponsel mahalnya pada wajah yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Ka-kau?-" Jari tak sopan Taeyong terarah lurus pada hidung Jaehyun.

"Iya aku Jung Jaehyun. Yang akan mengawasi mu Taeyong" Senyum berdimple terus terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan Taeyong, entah kenapa ucapan Jaehyun serasa di iringi desahan. _'oke mungkin ini efek bosan tapi kenapa tubuh ku panas? Shit'._ Batin Taeyong.

' _Sial. Sial. Sial'_

"Em Ayah, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" Taeyong buru-buru berdiri. Berjalan kemanapun. Sebisa mungkin jauh dari orang yang merenggut keperjakaannya.

Setelah bertanya pada petugas kebersihan, akhirnya Taeyong sampai juga di pintu berlogo toilet pria.

"Astaga, aku percaya jika dunia itu luas. Kenapa harus bertemu lagi dengan si bajingan itu. Dan apa-apaan itu? Mengawasi ku di perusahaannya? Sialan sekali garis hidup ku ini, lebih baik aku jadi _Office Boy_ di rumah sakit bibi Han. Membersihkan toilet yang habis di pakai pasien, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada berdekatan dengan Lucifer itu"

"Kau lama sekali. Apa kau sedang onani hanya karna kau rindu padaku? Aku bisa membantu mu Taeyong-ah"

 _Shit!. Itu si brengsek Jaehyun._

Taeyong bisa melihat ujung sepatu hitam mengkilat di bawah pintu yang sengaja di buat tidak penuh untuk penutup. Inginnya tidak keluar, tapi akan sangat beresiko. Ayahnya pasti akan bertanya terus tentang ini sampai mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Taeyong perlahan membuka pintu. Berniat pergi tapi tangannya di tahan dan tubuhnya di tarik hingga menempel di dinding. Bibirnya di paksa terbuka dan lidahnya di ajak saling melilit. Penisnya usap naik turun dan di remas lembut.

"Tempat ini tidak nyaman untuk memasuki mu lagi. Kita lanjutkan di apartemen, atau jika kau tak sabar kita bisa melakukannya di mobil"

"Sialan kau _pedofil_ " Bibir dan tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Taeyong malah menggenggam tangan Jaehyun. Berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Ketika Taeyong bertanya ' _dimana Ayah ku?_ ' Jaehyun menjawab ' _Sudah pulang. Mulai sekarang kau tanggung jawabku'_

Tidak bohong sih, sebenarnya...

 _"Presdir, pukul 13.00 nanti kita ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Choi di hotel Hyonsang" Ucap satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka. Sebelum Ayah Taeyong menjawab, Jaehyun sudah mendahului._

 _"Ini sudah pukul 12.35, perjalanan ke Hyonsang sedikit jauh jaraknya. Tidak apa-apa jika Paman keluar lebih dulu. Dan untuk Taeyong aku akan menunggunya disini"_

 _"Terimakasih Jaehyun-ah. Tapi dia sedikit berbeda. Maksud ku, terlalu frontal dan keras kepala" Ada keraguan dalam nada Ayah Taeyong. Mengingat betapa bejat mulut putranya._

 _"Tidak masalah, Paman. Aku bisa mengatasinya" Ayah Taeyong tersenyum kagum. Menepuk bahu Jaehyun sebelum meninggalnya. Jaehyun membungkuk._

 _'Ya mengatasinya' Menyeringai dengan apa yang di kerjakannya hari ini._

 _"Lee Taeyong. Ini dan selanjutnya akan jadi hari yang melelahkan untuk mu"_

 **...**

Jaehyun pikir Taeyong memang takdirnya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika anak dari rekan bisnisnya yang paling dekat dan sudah seperti pamannya sendiri itu bocah yang yang pernah menjadi partner sex nya. Lebih-lebih, bocah yang memenuhi otaknya dengan wajah manis, mata bulat menggoda ketika menatapnya dan desahan. Kepalanya sampai terasa ingin meledak dalam satu minggu ini.

 **...**

 **...cabeteye0l...**

 **...**

.Pasaran? Gak deh keknya.

.Alur kecepetan? Duh, maap. Anggep aja ini balapan liar :""

.Gaje? anggep aja otak gue sama gajenya sama ini ff :""

.Dan maap lagi ngawur soal soju. Cuma tau itu juga minuman alkohol, gak tau nyebabpin panas badan apa gak, males gugling/? sih hehe :""

p.s: Sorry juga for typo (s).. Ngetik pake hape soalnya :""

 **...**

. _ **10nov16/salamhuhahh :***_


End file.
